Lance and the beginning
by ab0l1t10n1st
Summary: OK feeling the pressure of being the only guy in the school is tough. For Lance though it's tougher. He is also a bodyguard for Konoka. Makes you think how this will turn out.


disclaimer: I don't own any of "NEGIMA" or any of the characters except Lance. So yeah.

author's notes: Hey guys i am just starting out. Take it easy on me ok so take it easy and enjoy. :)

The new bodyguard, Lance

My name is Lance, i am an assassin. I was hired by to protect his grand daughter Konoka. As an assassin i have a duty to protect her with my life. I will be teamed up with another person to try to protect her as well. I do not know who this person is, but i was told she is very skilled with a sword. So, things should be interesting. My sword is different then most. As for my attitude it flip-flops. I have this evil inside me that i can't control. That was before i met her.

Mahora academy was my destination. When i arrived I was greeted by a teacher from the premises.

"Hello you must be Lance, my name's Takahata"

" It's an honor to meet you, i am Lance and i'm ready to take on my job" i said.

"Alright then lets get started. First, we'll go to the Dean's office and meet the Dean."

When we got to the Dean's office Takahata left to do teacher stuff (you know duty calls) so he left me at the Dean's office.

"I hate to leave you but I have stuff to do, I hope we can speak again."

"Thanks for the tour. I hope so to." i said gratefully. Knowing that as soon as he left that i was alone.

Knowing that when i meet Konoka my job had begun.

I knocked on the door.

I heard a voice "come in."

I opened the door and the first person i saw was a beautiful girl she appeared to be my age. She smiled at me as i walked up to the table.

"Hi i am looking for the dean can you point him out?"

There was an old man and a young boy there to. He wasn't even 11 years old so why was he here i thought to myself.

She raised an eyebrow and said

" my grandfather is the dean"

She pointed to the old man. That's when it hit me. I was speaking to Konoka.

I was surprised when i met the dean he was very kind.

I had given him my profile and everything about me. I just realized that Konoka was still here right beside me and i was clueless. So i blushed.

The dean said " Hmm i see so you are all the what the legends say. hmm"

"hmm" i just noticed someone was at the door. However , i didn't point her out.

"yes i am. I am willing to prove it " i said determined.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." he said "but to Setsuna..."

I asked Konoka " Setsuna? Who's Setsuna ?"

Konoka said "well...umm"

The boy interrupted " umm Konoka you guys should be getting to class."

"oh yes professor" Konoka said

I was shocked "wait wait wait wait... This boy's a professor?"

The boy said "yes my name is Negi Springfield."

"i see... Well it's an honor Professor but i need to get to class. Dean can i have my class schedule?"

He replied "you don't need it cause you will be in all of Konoka's classes."

"what grandfather but but but..."Konoka said while blushing (you could tell that she liked the idea).

"Listen we need someone with you all the time cause weird stuff has been happening. So Lance will be doing this. You got it Lance."

"yes sir... we should get to class."

"Ok but on one condition. K"

I thought about what it could be but nothing came to mind. So i asked.

"Ok what's the condition?"

"Don't call me miss or ms Konoka."

"but it's my..."

She cut me off before i could finish.

"I already have someone who calls me that so please don't call me that"

I thought about it for a second.

"*sigh* Ok you win Konoka. We should get to class now."

Our first class was english which was weird. I fallowed Konoka to the classroom not knowing what to expect after all i was the only male student in the entire school. To my surprise my teacher was Negi. However, i was told to wait outside the classroom to get everyone settled down.

"Ok class we have a new student." Negi said

"oh do we now, i'll have to investigate her."Kasumi said

"Well there's a problem with that... you see... umm"

"Out with it Negi they have the right to know or do i have to tell them whats up?" Konoka said

"Or should i?" i said. No one even noticed i had even entered the room.

"Uhh whaaaaaat?" everyone but Konoka said.

"Hi, i'm Lance and i'm the new student. I am also from america."

I wasn't surprised when everyone in the class started to try and trample me. However, with my skills with free-running i evaded them. By running to the door leaving the classroom and came through the other door in the back and jumped on a steel beam.

"Hey, Konoka whats up?"

She looked up finding me hanging on to a steel beam that the constructors never hid away.

"Oh hi Lance- chan." she replayed and i blushed.

"Lance." Negi said "why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

To my surprise everyone wanted to know even Konoka for that matter.

"Well i am now Konoka's new bodyguard along with Setsuna..."

Before i could finish anything more a girl with black hair and a ponytail tried to slash at me with her sword. However, as an assassin i am always prepared before she finished the slash i used my hidden blades to stop the sword.

Everyone thought that i had caught the blade with my hands.

"So your Setsuna..."i said " How about we wait till after class for this huh"

She replayed "fine."

End of part 1

Me: So how do you feel, Lance

Lance: well i wish Setsuna went easier on my hidden blades they almost broke. Almost and it feels cool being the only male student in the school.

Setsuna: Oh come on i didn't hit them that hard. You big baby.

Lance: Watch it Setsuna or i'll spill a secret to everyone here.

Setsuna: You wouldn't dare.

Konoka: Oh come on you two. We are in a interview with the author. Wait what secret?

Me: Wow Lance you found out already?

Lance: Yep i did.

Me: Oh really.

Konoka: What secret?

Lance: Don't worry about it.

Me: Lets see what happens next time. So stay tuned.

:)


End file.
